(Un)Forgettable
by zenooex
Summary: "There's no way things can get worse now!" Said Sakura, little did she know that things were in fact, about to get much much worse. SasuHina, NaruSaku


**(Un)Forgettable ~ Chapter 1 **"At Least It's Not Broken"

* * *

"It doesn't hurt." She said, simply and in a nasally tone, holding a wad of toilet paper to her bleeding nose. Still smiling, her eyes which watered only slightly told Sakura all she needed to know. It did, in fact, hurt.

"Let me take a look." Without waiting for a response Sakura pulled the bloody swab from her friend's face, though the injury was difficult to distinguish under blots of crusting red. "I'm going to kill Naruto." She sighed and left Hinata for a moment to get some more paper, hoping to clean the gory mess on her pretty friend's poor face.

"It's my fault, I should have been—" Sakura began to wipe as gently as she could, earning a wince from the deferential young woman, "more careful."

"Good ol' Hina, taking the blame for something that's so obviously not even her fault. Well good news is, it's not broken. At least it doesn't look it." Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "You might want to wash yourself off though before you go down there though."

"I probably look like a mess don't I?"

"If it makes you feel any better I don't know many people who wear the whole 'blood-soaked' look as well as you do. But let me get you a shirt anyways."

"That's okay, I was thinking about going home anyways." Hinata lifted her face from the sink, sure to wash the porcelain walls off before patting her face down with a towel, trying her best not to get any blood on that too.

"What are you kidding? I spent all that time and effort trying to get you to come out in the first place and you're gonna let one little mishap ruin your whole night? I'm definitely going to kill Naruto then."

"No! I mean that's—that's not why I'm leaving." She tried to reason, and Sakura shot her an amused look. "I mean, father's probably expecting me—"

"Oh cut the crap we both know he's probably not even home."

"Neji will worry!"

"Neji's here you freak."

"I have a ton of homework."

"That you're gonna work on at twelve? Actually never mind… listen Hinata if you want to leave then go for it, but you and I both know that you're going to regret it if you do. Please! We'll take some shots and you won't even feel it!" Her beautiful green eyes, the ones Hinata spent her life coveting, shone with a ferocity that made it clear to her Sakura had no intention of losing this argument, and undoubtedly had about a thousand more arguments under her sleeve.

Hinata didn't really understand why Sakura wanted her here so badly. She basically just ruined the whole party: made a huge scene and forced the host into a nurse's position. Because of her Naruto got in trouble with the love of his life, Hinata thought, rather bitterly. Why was she even here in the first place? Oh, because Sakura made her come. "Alright, I'll stay." She murmured so quietly Sakura could barely hear her over the music blasting downstairs.

"Perfect! I'll go get you a shirt, okay? Stay right here!" Hinata did as she was told, and took the time alone to examine her face more thoroughly in the mirror. Her poor nose was already bruising, but at least all the blood was washed off. The modest white tee she'd decided upon wearing was ruined, however, and there were even spots of red on her cardigan. Pulling the two off, she hastily through them into the trash anxiously awaiting Sakura's return. When the door was thrown open, however, it was certainly not Sakura. A pair of obsidian eyes locked on her rather buxom bosom and she squealed, pulling the shower curtain over her chest, and as a result, clumsily fell into the tub pulling the curtains and curtain rod along with her. She just had the best of luck tonight.

"Shit, sorry!" The teenage boy, who she had failed to recognize in all the clamor, began to back out of the bathroom before chivalry kicked in. He reached in to the tub to help untangle her from the mess of cloth when, of course, Sakura burst in, hitting the boy's backside with the door throwing him into the tub ontop of poor Hinata.

"I got you a few to try—what the fuck?" Mortified, Hinata did her best to scramble out from underneath him and away from Sakura's scrutenizing and confused gaze. She reached up and grabbed the shirt from Sakura's closer hand and with incredible speed threw it on and got herself out from that compromising position. The boy, still in a daze, looked up at Sakura with equal confusion as Hinata darted from the bathroom. That was it, she was definitely leaving now. "Hinata wait!" Following suit, she managed to catch up to the runaway party guest before the girl made it to the door, grasping her wrist and pulling her to face her. "Come on Hina," she urged, "let's just go have a drink, play a couple games, I promise you'll have fun!"

"Sakura—"

"Hinata! Stop being such a pussy."

"But—"

"I'm not afraid to use physical force to restrain you. Now fix your shirt and come play ruit with me." Looking down, she found that the sequin racerback she'd borrowed was put on backwards. "There's no way things can get worse now!"

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you guys think!


End file.
